To Nurse the Dead
by TheInkRaven
Summary: Anthony felt unavoidably stuck in life. Like he was chained to a black hole that demanded he give up any light. Until one night a ‘dead’ man appears in his office bloodied and bruised. Could this be what Anthony has been missing?
1. Finders Keepers

Chapter 1

Finders Keepers

The day was slow at the hospital (not that he was complaining) but it was just an eerie kind of slow. Anthony Crowns felt like something was happening beyond what he could see or comprehend but hey, weird unexplainable crap happens all the time... Right? Yes,it was his responsibility to care for other's feelings but damn it was chore ignoring this feeling. Every five minutes the overhead lights would flicker and goose flesh crept down his spine. He was propped against the nurse's desk chewing absentmindedly on his pen as he flipped through papers and charts when Sheila strode up. She snatched the pen out of his mouth all the while her dark curls bounced as she shook her head in disapproval. Anthony shot a glare in her direction but she wasn't having any of his bullshit. "When are you going to get a life, Mr.six years of medical school?" Her bright pink lips were pressed into a thin line as she waited for him create a plausible excuse. The doctor wished that that every time someone asked him what he was doing with his life they could hear his eyes roll. Because at this moment he had no clue. His tone had a peevish edge that would hopefully convey his annoyance. "When I find it." Anthony was too tired to deal with probing questions. "Mhm,not with that attitude you won't. Now go out and have some fun. Maybe even a date." Anthony huffed out a sigh,knowing it was a command not a suggestion he reluctantly made his way to his office.

Maybe he has been using his job as a crutch. A small vacation could probably do wonders but if he took it he would have to face his family. His mother,Karmen was quite supportive when he came out of the closet as were his grandparents but he wasn't so lucky with the others. He could always procrastinate like he had been for the last three years. Or slash his own tires.

Having arrived at his office door, a bitter chuckle left his lungs at his predicament. Entering his office he flicked the light on as he threw his white coat onto a nearby chair. Puffing out his cheeks Anthony pivoted on his heels and was immediately greeted with a stranger straddling the window sill. His office was on the third floor. Neither made a move until the man abruptly (May he add not so gracefully) face-planted onto the carpeted flooring with a soft groan. His chest quivered with every breath as he clutched his right side. He was clad in various black leather,fabric and the most unusual armor that resembled an exoskeleton. But Anthony could clearly see the wounds through ripped fabric.

The doctor moved towards the being to better assess the situation but stopped short when the man growled deeply, "Not another step." The voice was raspy with notes of a French accent.

He slowly knelt onto the floor in front of said man in hopes of seeming less threatening. His panic was fueled by his resistance but managed to keep an even tone as he spoke. "We have an operation room ready but you need to let us help you."

As he began to reach for the stranger's shoulders his hands were swatted away before his fingertips even grazed the cloth. "I don't need your ban-d of humans to fix m-." His spite was cut off by a wheezing fit so Anthony took the opportunity to move closer. "Please, will you let me take care of you? That's why you're here isn't it?"

This time claws flicked out of the tips of the gloves which nearly sliced Anthony as he crept closer yet again. 'Damn it, he's slippery like a shadow! And that's what I will call him' The doctor quickly decided. This was beyond normal resistance...Was there something he didn't want the others to know? Three tries and a handful of F-bombs later He finally managed to secure the bony wrists above the owner's head the repercussions being kneed in the gut but it was done. Without much warning, Shadow threw his head back as his entire body arched up.

A choke scream ripped itself from his mouth while pale purple tears welled in glazed eyes. Catching the stranger's chin in a firm yet gentle grasp he began his attempt in soothing the pained being." I won't hurt you okay? Just breath and I will take care of you." As he said this brushed his knuckles across his cheekbones.

It felt like hours have passed but in reality it had only been ten minutes. Anthony did not move until he saw the body visibly relax and the claws retracted. The doctor let go of the wrists in favor of lifting the various fabrics wincing when he saw the gruesome claw marks but was pleased the bleeding had slowed . Wasting no more time he grabbed spare medical supplies from the shelves and a towel for the bleeding. Donning sterile gloves he made a move to cut the shirt but gave a jolt of surprise as the materials withdrew itself from the body.

The cowl had vanished as well, leaving light mauve lips exposed. Realizing he had been intently staring at the stranger's lips he quickly pressed the towel to the wound perhaps a little too much pressure. The shadow abruptly hissed out a colorful string of curses. " I believe it's best to tell you now it's impossible for me to die!" Taken aback by his patient's outburst,he reduced pressure ever so slightly. When the bleeding stopped completely so he proceeded to gently cleanse the wound and thread a needle. As he sew the gashes shut he would occasionally pinch a patch of unbruised skin to rouse the inky figure awake, "You may be unable to die but I still want you awake while I care for you." Anthony's request was answered with a halfhearted scowl. The tension in the air dissolved as he finished the last of the extensive stitches. Besides a few minor outbursts of hissing and growling, he did well with only a light sedative. "There. Now was it that bad,Shadow?" A smile of triumph was plastered on Anthony's face while he surveyed his work. The man sagged against the wall in exhaustion as he took deep shaky breaths. "Thank you,healer."

Anthony hummed in acknowledgement as he continued to stare at the slumped body as if the secrets of the world would burst forth. The visitor rolled his eyes and huffed out a small sigh. "Curious human,aren't you?"

Anthony looked at the blood stained gloves, the peculiar thing was that Shadow's blood was a deep violet almost black in color. Taking a moment to decide whether he wanted to tackle this conversation now or later. He settled on cleaning the up the mess on the floor for now. He neglected being careful and grabbed a rag full of broken glass. A particular large shard pierced through the glove into the heel of his hand. "Shit!" He didn't want to shout as to not disturb his resting patient but logic had left the building at a quick pace.

But the man had noticed all too well that the doctor had hurt himself before he ever made a noise. Before he was able to remove the glass, Shadow yanked Anthony flush against his bandaged chest as his bony fingers tangled themselves in Anthony's auburn locks while the other busied itself with his shirt collar. The human gasped as he felt a warm tongue slide against his neck like it were searching for something. With a soft growl he bit into the junction of his neck and shoulder.

A familiar crackle of energy snapped into the air as he felt the vampire's throat move quickly,taking his blood with every movement. Anthony felt a soft rumble from Shadow's chest as he continued to suckle on the opening. The doctor whined softly when he felt a thin trickle of blood ooze down his neck. His heart was jumping around his rib cage so no doubt the vampire must have felt his panic. He withdrew his fangs and lapped at the wound once more but before he moved away, Shadow took care of human's hand injury.

Anthony felt horror and amazement upon witnessing what had just happened. His gaze darted towards Shadow's figure,his head was down but... he acted ashamed. Although, he assumed he was somewhat sated due to his cheeks as well as the visible patches on his torso donned a lilac blush. The immortal tensed as the doctor scooted closer across the floor in a comforting gesture. "It's alright,I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Peering around the deep hood he saw the vampire's face become more sleepy. Noticing a smear of blood on the man's lower lip he gently brushed it away with his thumb. His lips were chapped but somehow still felt soft. Thinking that perhaps he lingered too long ,a soft purr emitted from Shadow's throat as he relaxed into the touch.This tender moment was broken by harsh knock on the door. "Don't tell me you're still here,Dr.Crowns!" Anthony paled at the sound of Sheila's voice. Hazel eyes swept frantically over the messy floor while his brain scrambled for a suitable excuse.

"Ah,yes I'm still here!

a dear friend of mine stopped in and I am afraid he's a tad drunk." At that moment he could've sworn he felt her attitude through the sturdy oak door. "I don't care if the apocalypse shows up in the emergency room.You are gonna pack your little doctor's bag and go home!" Well, it wasn't exactly a zombie that had shown up but needless to say he was thankful when he heard footsteps disappear.

After releasing the breath he'd been holding and checking on the dozing figure he began to clean. Satisfied that the halls were empty Anthony wrapped his woolen coat around the crumpled man and held him bridal style. The two made their way through the hospital hoping to make an uneventful exit all the way to Anthony's destination...Home. Luckily, Shadow's compact body made him easier carry. Even enjoyable. It was a God given miracle that they escaped without notice. A very wonderful miracle indeed.

The doctor shivered lightly when he felt the vampire's long lashes fluttered against the sensitive bite mark as they arrived in front of the old Buick.He wretched the door open and lay the lethargic immortal down gingerly across the backseat. He took extra precautions to make sure he wouldn't be jostled too much due to the vicious potholes. Cranking the ancient engine he started for his apartment. Normally the drive would have taken fifteen minutes he made it in ten with only minor pothole difficulties.

Collecting his new companion, he entered his home feeling completely safe with a vampire cradled in his arms. Anthony dropped his bag by the door and made his way towards the upstairs bathroom while burying his nose into the black hood. Shadow smelt of patchouli with faint traces of sweat and blood. As he waited for the tub to fill, he placed Shadow on the lid of the toilet to undress him but found the remaining material and armor recede on its own. Inky strands twist and curled finally seeming to dissolve into wisps of smoke leaving a pale battered body exposed save for Anthony's coat. He had muscle yet he still held a certain softness. His face was narrow and boyish but what stood out the most was he had the most striking neon green hair. It was shorn close on the sides and longer on the top. A small gauge piercing graced each ear but his left ear donned a industrial piercing. Seeing the tub was halfway full he shut the water and removed the coat. Minding the bandages he placed Shadow in the tub while he supported his upper half.

Pale lavender hewn lids fluttered open revealing inhuman silver eyes. His eyes were the purist of silver the stars would envy them. They were absolutely beautiful. "Um,hi." Anthony felt complete and utterly stupid. Surely he could've come up with something better to say. Clearing his throat he busied himself with wiping away dried blood and sweat with a soft cloth. A quiet laugh elicited from the other man. "You stare an awful lot. Although I guess it should be expected from a human." The doctor felt blush travel from his face down his neck at the light teasing. "Well it's not every day I get to nurse a vampire back to health." A drunken smile slid itself onto Shadow's mouth as they easily kept the conversation alive. Anthony discovered the vampire liked romance novels but absolutely detested any horror paraphernalia. After wrapping a fluffy towel around his waist he noticed a large flesh wound on his left leg so he wrapped it and carried him to bed.

As the pair padded down the hall to his bedroom, Shadow was muttering 'Je vous remercie' in soft French like a prayer. Placing him carefully on the inviting pink duvet a soft groan was given. Anthony sat beside Shadow watching his breathing even out as calm breaths passed slightly parted lips. Brushing neon hairs away from his forehead as he stood to find spare pajamas. Everything in his wardrobe would swallow the vampire's petite frame but he settled on a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt anyway.

The clothes did swallow him but this was expected. Anthony was the tallest in his family at six feet tall so Shadow had to be at least a foot shorter. He let his eyes wander to the sleeping figure tucked beneath the covers. How could a perfect stranger feel so much like home? Shadow's entire being seemed to be stitched together with a complexity Anthony hoped to eventually understand yet his presence was like a drug.

The doctor thought about sleeping arrangements as he got himself ready for bed coming to the conclusion he would share with the immortal. After he switched the lamp off Anthony settled underneath the blankets which he found to be much warmer than he last remembered. He lay there for a while contemplating whether it was a dream or not. If it weren't, what would come of the situation? What was the man beside him fighting? He was feeling too attached to Shadow already. Whether it was a good or bad thing was undecided.

Regardless of how jumbled his thoughts were, the weight of sleep tugged Anthony and his brain down.


	2. Vampiric Relationship?

Morning had come blissfully slow as sunlight filtered through the gauzy curtains. Anthony stretched and rolled over but stopped when he felt something warm on his left side. Glancing over his shoulder he was surprised to still see Shadow asleep. The dark circles beneath his eyes had lightened and his cheeks still had a dusting of lilac.

The human quietly crept out of bed pausing to slide on his slippers before he made his way to the kitchen. Suddenly stopping in front of a small mirror ,Anthony carefully stretched his neck to the right. Two neat fang holes near his neck stood out half healed. Letting his fingers ghost over the puncture marks a soft shiver coursed through his body. And upon further inspection, there was indeed a faint hicky. Shaking his head he continued his trek to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and made a mental note to buy more as he gulped half its contents. Placing the glass in the sink he commenced the search of collecting pancake ingredients. Just as he was about to drop a pad of butter onto the skillet someone barged through the front door. His mother and sister...damn.

The butter missed the pan making a comical splat on the tiled floor. "Mom,Penny!" Anthony went to meet his mom for a hug but froze when he heard the shower turn off. Risking a glance his mother had a hand plopped on her hip with a expression that meant he needed to explain. Without missing a beat she pulled him in for a tight hug. "When were you going to tell me you had a special someone?" Pulling away from the hug he felt like a rabbit caught in a trap.

"It's not like that! He's a friend who just stopped in." Shit! Yea, he was open about his sexuality but he didn't have to add pronouns. Now she would never believe him! She gave him a knowing smirk "Tell me everything! Is he a wild child or an artist? Is he being sweet to you?" Chuckling she grabbed his face and kissed his forehead. "Mom,I promise we're just friends." Anthony tried to play the situation light and laugh it off but he was having as much luck as the butter on the floor. His mother wasn't buying it...he was screwed. Instead of trying to plead his case again he began to clean buttered tiles and cook breakfast. Karmen laughed at her son's behavior. "You might as well fess up,Annie. Mom is probably making wedding arrangements at this very moment ." Anthony glared at Penny and was about to throw a retort back until he felt slender bandaged arms snake around his waist. "Morning." A sleepy voice hummed as he buried his face into Anthony's back. Shadow stood on the tip of his toes just enough to kiss the corner of Anthony's mouth. "Just friends,hm?" That did it. There was not a word in the entire world that could describe the bolt of heat that coursed inside of his being. His mom smiled and giggled at Anthony's obvious embarrassment. Shadow settled himself against his back once more as he began to hum a sleepy tune. Any more of this treatment and his heart may jump out of his throat. The vampire knew it too because he placed a hand over his thumping chest and gave it a few soft pats. "Need help with breakfast,Beloved?" Shadow was content pressing butterfly kisses to Anthony's tanned skin as he listened for an answer. After a couple seconds his brain decide to participate so words were somewhat rushed, Coffee. Please make coffee. Can you make coffee?" The body behind him vibrated slightly when a melodious chuckle passed his lips. The vampire removed himself from Anthony's shoulder as he rolled up his sleeves of his black shirt. He gazed at the human with a mischievous mirth in his eyes. "Oh,sweet blood, how do you think I survive Chicago?"


	3. To the Ends of the Earth,Beloved

WARNING* Minor homophobic elements

With breakfast out of the way, the group migrated to Anthony's small but cozy living room.But before he left the kitchen, Shadow snagged his wrist and pulled him into a corner. "Soul Mercier is my name but..." The vampire studied him for a beat then added something that made heat curl in Anthony's chest. "If it please you,you may keep calling me Shadow. I don't mind." While they were still invading each other's personal space, his mum rounded the corner with a quiet chuckle. "Come on you two! There will be plenty of time to make out later."

Anthony felt his cheeks burn at the implication of kissing Soul. His mother had taken to stuffing them both in the snug loveseat. Granted, Shadow's petite stature made it easier to share the limited space but it still left their thighs pressed flush together. Which he didn't mind feel the other's body heat through the black skinny jeans. Just as they got settled there was a knock at the door.

Karmen being quicker than her son, she beat him to it. "Oh,Richard you decided to come after all?" Anthony visibly paled after realizing who had come as fear began curl icily in his gut at the mere thought of his father meeting Soul. The doctor gave a start upon feeling a hand curling protectively around the crook of his knee. Sparing a glance at Shadow nothing could have prepared him for fierceness of his expression. As Richard walked to his assigned chair he didn't miss the hand clasped possessively around his knee...nor the way Soul stared him down.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as they all took their seats. His mom being the optimistic person struck up the conversation. "What was your name,sweetie? I didn't catch it,along with were you're from." The vampire covered his darkened attitude with a charming smile but Anthony didn't miss the threatening gleam of fangs. He could probably smell the tension polluting the air. Leaning back into the chair he spoke casually. "My name is Soul and I'm from Dinan,France. It's kind of known for its' medieval air but it is quite artsy as too." Penny rolled her eyes as their mother clapped her hands repeatedly. " you are an artist,aren't you?! It's suits you with your looks. Which area are more interested in?" Karmen elbowed her daughter playfully to encourage her to join the conversation but she just continued to tap on her phone.

"Son, you didn't tell us you were dating. I thought we talked about this?" By now Anthony was feeling woozy and his heart was thumping twice as hard. His mom put a calming hand on her husband's arm before he had the chance to snap out another comment. Shadow gently began to rub circles into Anthony's skin with his index finger. The small gesture soothing his frazzled nerves every time the vampire pressed in. "To answer your question, I usually focus on realistic subjects but I prefer using my own style." A high pitch squeal rang through the air suddenly,leaving Shadow to audibly hiss at the sound. Penny was excitedly shaking her phone at her mother. "That new restaurant downtown just opened! They serve strictly vegan meals and offer cooking classes for a healthier lifestyle. Can we have that for dinner? Please,mom!"

Karmen's bubbly laughter only egged her daughter's excitement on. Finally their mother was able to squeeze a word in through in through the chatter. "I don't see why not. A family dinner is long over due. Besides, Anthony can bring his boyfriend along." Things went to hell quickly after that sentence. Richard slammed his foot loudly against the linoleum, instantly grabbing everyone's attention. "I will not allow this in my household! " Anthony's mother stared to protest but he wasn't finished. " Your mother may be supportive of your-your abomination of a relationship with this freak show but I've had enough of giving you time to go through this 'phase'. I don't care what makes you happy you are going to do as I say!"

As the scene unfolded, Soul's body was tightly coiled and ready for attack.His pupils were blown wide nearly swallowing the silver hues. Anthony stood up with a look of determination and a fire behind his eyes. "Then that makes two of us. Soul makes me really,really happy dad. I'm not going to leave him because it makes you happy!" In the short time of Shadow knowing Anthony,the man had never raised his voice. Not even when he tried to attack him at the hospital. Blind rage made itself known on Richard's face as he stepped closer. He drew his hand back ready to strike his son but Soul was much faster. When the vampire spoke it was a lethal mix of promise and willingness to carry it out. "You will not lay a single finger on Anthony. Ever. If you do,I promise I will make hell seem like paradise."

The doctor's tanned face had taken on a sickly shade as he pursed his lips tightly and ran upstairs. Soul felt a strange buzzing sensation in the back of his head when he heard Anthony cough violently. He dropped Richard's wrist in favor of finding his human. Gritting his teeth from the strain on his wounds,he hastened upstairs after him. He found Anthony sitting on the bathroom tiles hugging a trash bin tightly as shuttering breaths passed through his nose. His body jerking violently roughly as he emptied his stomach. Kneeling beside the ill man,he hesitantly placed his hand on Anthony's back and gave soft strokes in attempt to sooth him. At least he hoped it soothed him. Soul didn't give comfort too often.

"Please go,this is gross." Anthony choked out tears that were bubbling at the surface. But Shadow didn't leave he just slid closer. " It's alright,sweet blood. Just let it out." When he knew his stomach was empty, the vampire gently drew Anthony to his chest. Letting his long fingers comb through auburn locks,once again hoping to God he was doing the right thing. After a few minutes of sniffing only then did Anthony speak quietly. "This relationship isn't even real and your stuck in this mess with me. It's not fair to you so please don't do this. Please don't fight for me."

Soul maneuvered Anthony's face away from his shoulder and wiped the tears away with his sleeve. The human turned his head away from Shadow's grip not daring to look in the immortal's eyes. Even if it were just a glance,he alway knew what Anthony felt. "No. No,don't turn away. Let me have a look." The human let his face be cradled as hazel met silver eyes. The pads of Soul's fingers brushed gently underneath the doctor's eyes. " I will never stop fighting for you and I will do so for eternity, Anthony." He felt goose flesh hearing the man say his name for the first time. Usually he just called him human or healer. Anthony blinked rapidly in attempt to keep the tears at bay but failed. He did even worse keeping his voice from cracking as he spoke.

"Soul,I'm so sorry. Please..." Anthony's plight was effectively stopped by pair of chapped pressed directly to his. He felt embarrassed by the acidic taste lingering in his mouth but Soul seemed to ignore it. Cold lips gently coaxed warm blooded ones into kissing back. The vampire's lips tasted of the coffee they had shared that morning and faint traces of patchouli. Leaning back Shadow traced nimble fingers across the human's sweetly ravished lips like he were admiring them. "I don't recall saying it were fake." Anthony huffed out a tired laugh as he buried his face into the milky hand holding his head. His face probably looked liked a cherry. A very gross cherry.Why was he being so sweet,weren't vampires supposed to be vicious and blood thirsty?

Soul brushed their noses together before stealing another kiss from him. "You'll have to trust me on this. I will try everything in my power human and supernatural to make sure you are okay,Anthony." The doctor barely suppressed the urge to shutter at hearing his name drenched in the honeyed accent. But the Frenchman felt it anyway. Surprisingly the human felt much better. Soul's presence seemed to heal all and any problem. He nudged their heads together once more before helping Anthony off the floor.

Soul's POV.

The vampire was perched on the edge of the bed as the human showered. He could hear Anthony's family down stairs speaking in hushed tones. Not that it prevented him from hearing their conversation. Karmen was upset with her husband's behavior. Even more so that he would strike their own son and Penny had a difficult time looking him in the eyes. Staring at his black Converse, he tried to shuffle through his thoughts of what has just transpired. He hadn't wanted to start a conflict. Maybe he shouldn't have sought medical help. Then again he couldn't have patched himself up this time. He hated to see Anthony hurt... but he had such a lovely soul it was too hard to leave. And that kiss. Fuck it was sweeter than life itself.

Too lost in his mind Soul didn't notice the shower was no longer running. The soft pad of feet snapped the vampire out of his thoughts and on instinct he looked up. Which he immediately regretted. Anthony donned only a towel around his waist and a sheepish smile. The man was not bony nor grotesquely muscled but just soft warm flesh. Simply divine in every manner. Oh fuck,he had freckles too. He safely had well over a dozen of them. Annnd, there was the bite mark he had given Anthony. Soul wasn't sure if Anthony has been calling him a while or he just caught his stare but the man cleared his throat in a bashful manner. Snapping his gaze to focus on his eyes he took note of the blush painting his cheeks.

Getting the gist of what Anthony was requesting he stood from his spot on the bed. But his leg had other ideas. The result being Soul landing on his face yet again. "Ow,fucking hell." Not wanting help up from his swan dive he wobbled to his feet. "I'm...I'll just. Wait. Out here. Yea,just going." He nearly walked into the door making his exit. Leaning against the opposite wall in the hallway he tried to rub away the lilac blush plaguing him. Oh God,his insides felt hot. Why did the room feel so small?!

A bit later,Anthony emerged fully clothed wearing a moss colored sweatshirt(which complimented his hazel eyes wonderfully) and dark washed jeans. He looked curiously at blush coloring Soul's cheekbones and neck. The human extended his hand towards the immortal with a soft chuckle. "I guess I'm ready to face the world. You?" Soul hesitantly reached out for the hand letting their fingers brush before intertwining them. Though bigger, Anthony's hands were gentle enough to care for children and the sick. It made him feel safe. With their hands still clasped they made their way to the stairs but paused at the landing,tilting his head as if were faced with the greatest mystery. "Soul, how did you get down the stairs this morning?" A devilish grin tugged at the corners of his mouth showing a hint of fangs. The vampire brushed the side railing with his free hand. "The finest mode of transportation in history. The banister."

Anthony gave a hardy laugh. The most genuine laugh he's heard all day. Arriving back in the living room, Shadow noticed Richard was gone but he could still sense him him nearby. Karmen raced to her son's side and pressed a hand to his forehead. "Do you need medicine,my baby?" The man in question took her hand gently and kissed it. "I'll be fine,mum. Soul has taken good care of me." Her eyes shifted towards the immortal with a strange look filling her gaze. Anthony had the same twinkle in his eyes like his mother. Almost the same shade of hazel except Anthony had tiny specks of brown in his. Trapping his face between her hands Karmen studied his expression. "I hope what has happened today doesn't make you think any less of Anthony. Know that you're welcome in this family on my behalf,Soul."

After showering them with kisses and hugs,they joined Anthony's father outside. Shadow stood next to Anthony as they watched his family drive away. Maybe it would be better one day. Soul knew Richard would never see eye to eye on something like this but Anthony still needed his dad. Damn it. He loved Anthony more than immortality itself,God did he love him. Soul wasn't a selfish man he was taught not to be,if he were things would be a lot different. But he didn't want the man to suffer because of what he wanted. No. Needed.

"Anthony?" The human turned around with a quizzical expression at Soul's slumped shoulders. He felt like he was choking on his words so they came out a rushed mess. "I'm sorry,Anthony. I didn't mean to cause problems in your life. I should have left why you were asleep but I stayed... I'm so sorry." Anthony spun on his heel and embraced the vampire. "Never apologize for that. It's been like this way before I met you." Shadow returned the hug Anthony gave with a passion. Theses feelings were so foreign that to be completely honest, they terrified him. As he pressed his face against Anthony's abdomen he could hear the steady rhythm of his heart and the air enter and leave his lungs. This. This right makes him feel okay. Suddenly Soul felt warm fingers threading through his neon hair and a whisper by his ear. " And you know I'm glad you didn't leave because we would have missed out on something pretty amazing ."

The vampire's breath hitched. He was positive that if he were still alive his heart would be hammering out of his chest. Letting his hands dig into the fluffy sweatshirt he buried his nose closer. If possible, Anthony pulled him even closer. Maybe the two were placed together so they could lean on each other? Nurse each other's wounds mentally and physically. Soul thought for a bit and decided now would be the best time to ask. "Where do we go from here?" Anthony hummed as he carefully traced Shadow's pierced ears. "Well,if it's fine with you, I plan on tagging along and pester you constantly so you'll never be lonely." Someone was willing to be with him. This extraordinary being wanted to follow him through his infinite life. Anthony wanted to. His Anthony.

A stinging sensation was felt behind Soul's eyes as he tried to swallow around the lump forming in his throat. Immediately grabbing his chin to look at him Anthony saw purple tears slip out. "Ha,sorry I shouldn't be crying. There has been enough of that and it's only ten in the morning." Anthony took the hem of his sweatshirt and wiped at the tears. His tone was like warm honey dripping onto his tired heart. "Hey, What is it?" Carefully caressing the vampire's pale cheeks and lower lip. "Tell me what troubles you soul,Soul." Anthony wiggled his eyebrows at his joke. Then the most peculiar thing happened,something that hasn't occurred in years. Soul laughed. A unfamiliar sound it was to his ears but Anthony took great delight making the vampire stop crying. Calming down from the bubbly high he managed shaking words."This may sound so damned cliche but no one has ever told me they wanted to stay with me. Do you really mean it?" Anthony combed away strands of hair that stuck to dampened cheeks. "Cross my heart." And with that,Anthony kissed him. The kiss was full of promises and no doubt made Soul's peculiar blush return. It tasted of home and familiarity.

When they broke apart they didn't move away from each other's embrace. "Will you follow me,Shadow?" I would wage wars for you,Anthony. I would take you to Saturn so we may dance upon its' rings. "To the ends of the Earth,Beloved." Anthony's smile was bedazzling as he pecked his cheek. "Well the first order of business will be a trip to the grocery store. You can come along if you want." Soul didn't feel much like resting so that wasn't an option. Besides it would be interesting to see an American grocery store.


End file.
